


What To Expect When Expecting Galran Kits

by KittenPrincess13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Everybody Lives, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Acxa are twins, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Mpreg, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenPrincess13/pseuds/KittenPrincess13
Summary: A series that follows Antok and Kolivan's first kit as she grows up in the Blade of Marmora featuring Thulaz as Keith's and Acxa's parents and all the various escapades that happen through out the years as the kits grow up from the very begining when Lavalli was born, Keith and Acxa's birth to meeting the Paladins and those they eventually fall in love with. Imagine all the fun a hyper active child can be now add fur and cat like reflexes and you have a galra kit. A chase through the base to catch a  kit, a nightmare in the middle of the night and no one comes when called, a smitten kitten who just met a cute girl and her over protective parents, more kits on the way, reasons why Kolivan needs a leash for his daughter, tail leashes are the best, and squeaky little kits.





	1. Small Body, Big Heart

 

 

Antok lay partially curled up in his nest of blankets and pillows surrounded by the comforting scent of his mate. His large body ached something fierce even more so then any injury he had received prior. He was still feeling the exhaustion from so many vargas in labor. His heart felt heavy with grief from losing most of his litter. Between losing half of the tiny little kits that had yet to be born early on in his pregnancy and then having the rest either be still born or not survive the intense long birth. 

While he may be the larger glara between him and Kolivan his mate and a half breed he was still galra enough to be able to carry young. Kolivan was the leader of the blades they had agreed after much discussion that he could not be spared for being out of commission long enough for a litter to be conceived and born. Antok however while being second in command had a bit more leeway. Raising kits during a war wasn’t ideal but who knows when the war would be over there were already cubs and kits on the base as it was born to other members of the blade. 

Antok’s body just wasn’t suited for carrying kits properly though and there had been several miscarriages before this last litter. Ulaz had informed him that if he were to try again for another litter he would be putting his life at risk. Kolivan had immediately forbid him from even suggesting that idea. He would have to accept the idea that Kolivan and him would never have the big family they wanted unless Kolivan was the one to have them. He could still practically feel the pain from giving birth still remember in crystal clarity everything leading up till now.

_Tears ran down his face as the last kit was delivered into Ulaz’s waiting hands. His good ear and torn ear twitching searching for the tell tale wail that meant this last kit was alive and had survived the long difficult pregnancy and birth. Nothing came though and even with half of Ulaz’s face hidden by a mask he could still see the sadness in his eyes and see the droop of his ears knowing without having to hear the words he spoke that this kit too had not survived. His mate stood by his head petting and stroking his head fur purring to him to comfort him tears pricking the corner of his eyes._

 The only thing that helped combat his depression besides the comfort of his mate was currently laying curled up mostly in a tiny ball against his chest suckling hungrily at a nipple. He had refused pain meds as he wouldn’t have been able to nurse if he was on one of the many common ones they had on board the base. And he absolutely did not want to bottle feed his only kit. Ulaz had agreed to it so long as he remained on bed rest and ate everything that was brought to him that would provide the proper nutrition for not only him but his tiny daughter. 

_It wasn’t over. He could still feel contractions going through him and not just to push out the after birth. His tears changed from despair to hope when Ulaz confirmed there was in fact one final kit left one who was so small that they had gone unnoticed hidden by their much bigger siblings. He fought harder then he ever had before against all the pain and exhaustion for this final kit to be born. He full on cried when he heard that lusty wail and soft whimpers coming from an incredibly small body clearly displeased to be out of their warm comfy if not crowded home for the past 196 quintents. “Small but seemingly healthy with a good set of lungs that will drive you insane in the deca-phoebs to come.” Ulaz remarks shifting the kit and placing them on Antok’s chest. “Congratulations you have a daughter.” “A girl… Koli we have a girl.” Antok sobs cradling his kit as close as he could never wanting to give her up._

Antok purred down at his tiny kit when she let go of him to whine about having run out of milk still hungry as always. He scooped her up and shifted her down to another nipple for her to nurse from. She fit in his hand so easily showing exactly how small she was. Ulaz didn’t think she would get very big as she had been the runt and it seemed she had inherited some recessive genes making her look almost nothing like her parents. 

She had her dams tail as tiny as it was and her sires flat nose. Her eyes were closed still so they couldn’t see what they looked like till she opened them but their shape was his. Her ears were in the same place as Kolivan’s but more of his shape but fluffy like Kolivan’s. She had a full head of head fur more of her sires color then his own darker colored head fur. The tips of her ears were folded down and her eyes closed as they should be and her eyes wouldn’t open until she was about 49 quintents old. About a pheeb and a half. Or proximately 7 to 8 movements. 

Her fur was pale more like the color of Ulaz’s fur then either of her parents. Kolivan admitted that that could have come from his side remembering he had a relative not to far back that had pale thin fur like hers. It was rather funny how at first glance you would think she was Ulaz’s kit with her short pale fur and pointed ears on the sides of her head. But it was those little details that made her theirs. 

Antok’s ears shot forwards as his kit emitted a tiny sneeze as she ate, whining and trying to paw at her head displeased with the way milk now covered the fur on her face. He chuckled lifting her gently in his hands cradling her closer to his own face so he could groom her. Many found his mouth gruesome to behold which wasn’t something he could help due to his mixed heritage. Larger then most galra his ears were further up on the sides of his head more and pointed almost straight upright. His eyes were the traditional galra yellow but one was scarred and blind and the ear on that side torn nearly to shreds. His mouth however was the scary part with a row of razor sharp teeth on the top and bottom and wider then normal taking up more of his face then the average galra. 

He was still grooming his kit when the door beeped signalling someone with authorization was about to enter. Under normal circumstances that meant Kolivan alone but Ulaz had been given access so he could check on Antok and the kit but Ulaz out of politeness and so as not to startle or upset a nesting galra with a newborn kit, knocked and waited for an answer before entering. Kolivan was the one to enter their shared quarters his features softening at the sight of his mate cradling their kit grooming her. 

He approached the nest shedding some of the layers of clothing he had on till he just had on the pants pausing to wait for permission to enter the nest before climbing in beside Antok. “How is she?” He asks reaching out with a careful claw to pet her ears eliciting a small purr from her as she yawned hugely showing off her own set of sharp little teeth inherited from her dam. Antok was glad his skin was so tough thanks to his sires blood in him as it made nursing a lot less painful then it would have been otherwise. 

“She is mainly nursing or sleeping, Ulaz checked her earlier and said she weighs almost a full pound now although she hasn’t grown lengthwise much if at all. He changed her while he was here. He said she won’t be active much for another two or three movements.” Kolivan made a noise of acknowledgment his eyes focused solely on their daughter. “She needs a name.” He murmurs watching her yawn and curl up in her mothers hands to go back to sleep once more now that she was clean. Antok hesitated a moment before whispering softly to both his mate and kit, “Lavilli. It means brave hearted.” “That’s perfect. Lavilli our little Lavilli.” Kolivan rolled the name around on his tongue before giving both his mate and kit a nuzzle of affection a deep purr resonating between them surrounding their kit and lulling her to sleep safe and sound in between her parents. 


	2. Nesting Galra: Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ulaz has the day off a new medic tries to exam the newborn Lavalli and Antok. Mistakes are made

Ulaz wasn’t on duty today instead a different medical trained Blade was on and had been sent to check on Antok and his new kit. As one can imagine this did not end well. They had obviously not been refreshed on how to deal with nesting galra. Mistakes were made due to this ones that could have been prevented otherwise. The mess left by the time Kolivan had finished the most pressing duties of the quintent was one that was quite cringe worthy. 

Kolivan sighed examining the mess left in Antok and his shared quarters. The old nest was discard and a mess. Pieces littered the floor trailing to the smaller adjoined room that was used more as a closet at the moment as they had no use for it. It was to be used as a sleeping room when designed but their bed was in their main quarters not in a separate room. The room was big enough for their bed if they wanted it in there and a few other necessity furniture but not much else. 

Kolivan picked up the various pieces of the nest scenting them rubbing his cheek against them to wash away the distressed scent that clung to them. Some pieces he placed in the bin to be washed pulling out fresh ones. Sheets, blankets, pillows and some clean clothes. These he gathered up to bring to his mate but first Kolivan quickly stripped out of his clothes that he was wearing knowing that his mate would want them for the nest as well. 

Pausing outside the door to the sleeping room he knocked lightly making sure to do it gently and as soft as possible. “Toka it’s me, Kolivan., your mate.” He calls sotly not wanting to make a demand to be let in knowing full well what kind of state his mate could be in after seeing the medic who had came to check on his mate and kit today. After a few ticks of silence Kolivan heard a faint ‘come in’. Breathing a sigh of relief Kolivan readjusted the stuff in his arms as the doors opened. 

Entering the room he spotted his mate curled up in a corner of the room in a bare minimal nest made out of a few blankets and sheets most of which seemed to have come from in here. Kolivan paused at the edge of the nest setting down his armload and kneeling just outside the nest. Antok lifted his head just enough to welcome a nuzzle from his mate. “Koli…” He whispers softly his voice still hoarse from all the roaring he did earlier. “Shhh it’s okay you were just protecting our kit like a good dam does. You were not at fault for anything that happened.” Kolivan purrs to his larger mates soothingly reaching out to stroke his mate’s cheek cupping his face in one paw as Antok nuzzled into the touch. 

Curled up, held protectively against his chest, cradled in one arm almost hidden from sight was their one movement old kit. So tiny and frail, the reason for Antok’s rampage when the medic had taken her from him with out asking permission first after having entered the room without knocking having been added to the sensor for the day to be allowed access. Antok had grown distressed quickly but the medic had not listened and had not given the kit back to her dam. When the medic had started the exam of the little one and the baby had woken and started crying it distressed Antok further till he went berserk at not having his kit in his arms to comfort.

“I brought you gifts.” Kolivan offered up the fabrics in which to build up the nest again. Antok sat up fully still clutching the kit to his bare chest her little face nuzzled into his soft fur. Antok leaned forward to headbutt his mate with a happy purr grabbing the fabrics to begin working into his nest one handed not wishing to let go of his kit. Kolivan let him do as he wished to keep from upsetting him further. Antok started with the bottom of the nest padding it further to make it more comfortable before pushing out the walls of the nest and building them up again higher with more room inside the nest for both of them. At this Kolivan smiled relaxing taking this as a sign he was wanted in the nest. 

Once the nest was built up to Antok’s satisfaction did he climb back into it curling up in it with his kit still held against his chest. “Vani join me.” He calls quietly to his mate beckoning to him to enter the nest. Kolivan climbed in pulling a blanket over them settling down curling himself around his mate and kit. Their bare legs tangled together under the covers as he lower his head to nuzzle his kit who gave a faint squeak. The kit seemingly decided she wanted her sire now and twisted and squirmed in her dams grasp with tiny little squeaks till she could clutch tightly onto her sires chest fur and snuggle in with a final tiny squeak before she settled down. 

Her parents chuckled softly at the sight both giving her affectionate nuzzles and licks grooming her. A tentative knock sounding on the main door of their quarters had them freezing Antok curled up into a ball as much as he could against his mate blocking their kit from sight protecting her with his body emitting a soft whine, whimpering quietly his body tense. Kolivan growled barking out a harsh “What that caused his kit to give a frightened squeak followed quickly by sniffles warning of a outburst to come if she wasn’t comforted. Kolivan patted her diapered bottom gently while Antok buried his face close to her nuzzling and licking her to calm her as she whined kicking and wiggling beginning to fuss. 

“Kolivan, Antok this is Ulaz I heard what happened today and came to check in on you. I wanted to ensure no harm has come to the kit or Antok by being put through that stressful situation.” It was definitely Ulaz behind the door Kolivan could catch faint whiffs of his distressed scent mixed with a raw tinge of anger. A glance at Antok to ensure it was alright and receiving a slight nod after a ticks hesitation he called out to the doctor standing in the hall. “Calm yourself before entering.” A dobash and a half later Ulaz entered the main living quarters peering around before moving to the connector door and giving another faint knock. 

“You can come in Ulaz.” Kolivan calls after once again checking with his mate whom he held in his arms keeping him and their kit safe in his embrace. Ulaz entered the nesting room quietly trying not to make to much noise and disturb the newly settled nesting galra. “I need to check the kit make sure she is alright stress like what she was put through can be harmful to her growth.” He explains setting his bag down beside the nest kneeling carefully making sure not to disturb the walls of the nest at all. A dobash of silence followed before Antok pulled back enough to reveal their kit still whining and fussing slightly her tiny face damp from unshed tears flushed a darker purple then her fur. Eyes still squeezed shut and ears still folded over. Ulaz carefully lifted her from the nest and placed her in his lap. 

He was quick and efficient about checking her vitals before examinign her tiny body for signs of duress. He breathed a sigh of relief upon finishing his examination. “Quickened pulse a bit and higher body temp but otherwise she is fine.” Ulaz cleaned her face up with a dampened cloth and pulled out a clean diaper to change her. Antok breathed a sigh of relief at the news but hissed slightly when he spotted the redness mixed with a darker purple that covered his daughters bum and inside her upper thighs. A diaper rash was luckily easily treatable. Ulaz cleaned her up first patting her dry lightly before applying a ointment to the irritated area a new diaper was put on slightly more loose then before. “I’ll leave the stuff to treat the rash here for you to use when you change her next.” Ulaz explained handing the kit off to her sire before packing away the dirty diaper to use for some other tests to ensure her health.

The kit sniffed slightly before burring her nose in her sire’s neck fur as he cradled her. “I just need to examine you next Antok and then you will be all set and can relax without further interruptions.” Antok huffed quietly untangling himself from his mate and from under the covers. Exchanging places with his mate so he was closer to Ulaz he layed back down on top of the covers. Ulaz examined him carefully and thoroughly with a professional air about him. “Some of your stitches tore so I have to fix those and you will need to remain on bed rest longer and your levels are up as well reducing stress will be needed. From now on I will be the only one to examine you and the kit even when I have the quintent off to keep this from happening again.” Ulaz explained as he worked, Antok hissing at the pain he felt up calmed down with the gentle squeeze of his hand Kolivan gave him. 

Ulaz finished up and packed away everything leaving instructions with Kolivan for the care of his mate and kit. “I will check in the next quintent to see how you are and I’ll send some nutrients up to you to eat but the two of you are all set now.” The lavender furred galra rose to his feet biding them goodbye for now. “Thank you Ulaz for everything you have done.” Expressing his gratitude to the doctor as he helped settle his mate and child back into the nest Kolivan gave him a grave nod. “It is nothing I pride myself on taking my job seriously and ensuring the well being of my patients.” Ulaz assures with one final wave before he was out the door. The silence that was left settled around them comfortably once more as Antok dozed off their kit between the two of them.


	3. Squeaky Little Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok is back from paternity leave and takes his kit with him. To bad work can't get done thanks to a squeaky little kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rearranged the chapter roder as this takes place after chapter 1 and before Catch that kit this may happen alot depending on what I come up with so be prepared. I will let you know if I did this in the notes of the newest chapter that was moved
> 
> Now chapter 3 with the newest chapter being 2

Seeing Antok back from his Parental Leave was to be expected, celebrated even as now the Blade would have it’s Second In Command back in action once more. But all the Blades who spotted him just stared in shock or surprise unsure what to make of the sight. The only one who didn’t react as such was Ulaz who walked up to Antok with no problem and started a conversation with him. A tiny squeak noise drew a smile to the doctors face.

Antok strode about the base not in his usual armor but in plain clothes consisting of a robe similar to what his mate wore. His usual mask was no where to be seen so they could all see his face. This was unusual since his mask compensated for his blind eye. The reason for this change also had to do with the reason for all the Blades to be staring. Antok wore a sling across his chest covering one side of his chest where his robe was parted so the tiny single occupant of the sling could access his teats to nurse. Antok had brought his tiny newborn daughter with him back to work. Many galra brought their kits and even their older cubs with them when coming back from parental leave until the new kit was old enough to be weaned onto a bottle or old enough to be left with a trusted cub sitter. 

However seeing the strong seasoned warrior that was their second in command carrying his tiny kit with him on his first quintent back left the Blades perplexed. None had expected him to do so for some rather stupid reason they seemed to hold him in higher regards and didn’t expect for him to bring his kit with him. To some it was unseemly for their co-leader to bring a tiny baby kit with him when he was to be commanding others while many just didn’t think he would behave the same as all other galra. Every so often the silence from within the sling would break with the sound of a tiny little squeak. To which Antok would respond with a deep purr shifting the occupant to nuzzle her or simple pat her back or bottom lightly with a hand which also tended to cover her entirely as she was so small and his hand was so big, not that she seemed to care as she quieted down afterwards. 

She remained in the sling at all times, her dam not daring to remove her as one, she was comfortable where she was and moving her risked disturbing her (never disturb a comfy kit) and two she was so tiny he felt better having her in her sling nice and safe tucked up against him. That and kits required alot of skin on skin contact or physical contact. She was perfectly fine as she was so he refused to bother her. He did give a few warning growls if someone tried to touch without permission or got to loud around her. If the noise level increased she would squeak or whine causing her dam to reassure her she was okay. It was such that as soon as the signal went off stating a ship was landing in a hanger that Antok took some time to calm his kit before heading to meet his mate who would be there waiting. 

Antok arrived just as Thace was disembarking from his ship having been out on a mission for the past several pheebs having left towards the beginning of Antok’s pregnancy. Thace’s ears perked forward at the sound of a tiny squeak coming from the sling on Antok’s chest. “I see you have had your kits by now. This is one of them?” He asks stepping forward to bow to them before inching a little closer to try and get a look at the kit with out bothering the new parents to badly or the kit itself knowing better then to try and touch the newborn. Antok happily peeled back the side of the sling so Thace could see his kit. “This is Lavalli our only kit. She is small but strong.” He announces proudly more then happy to show off his kit to a close friend. Lavalli apparently decided to play shy as she squeaked at the cool air hitting her face and buried her face in her dam’s fur. Thace cooed at her a smile on his face. No matter how badly he wanted to touch he wasn’t going to one because she obviously wasn’t in the mood and two he didn’t want to risk her dams wrath or her sires. He wasn’t stupid.

Straightening he fell back into business mood. “My report.” He handed over a datachip to Kolivan sparing one last glance out of the corner of his eyes at the now covered kit. Kolivan took the chip leading the way to a meeting room where they could discuss the contents of his report. A few higher ranking members of the blade stood there waiting as they entered. Ulaz slipped in behind them the last to arrive. The discussion started immediately as they reviewed the contents of the report. Several new planets had been taken over by the galra and bases had been established on them. Thace had slipped in as a sentry to investigate each base. “Most are harvesting the planet’s resources and using the people as manual labor to build weapons some are harvesting the quintesence itself. They have taken a new Balmara and are harvesting the crystals from it. They appear to have their sights set on Olkarion as well in th….” Thace was interrupted by a tiny squeak coming from the kit in the sling.

All ears perked up at the squeak all eyes turning to Antok. “Err as I was saying the Empire appears to have trained their sights… *squeak*….their sigh…*squeak*… sights on Olkarion in the….*squeak* *squeak* *squeak*”…..” Thace quickly gave up on trying to speak as the kit proceeded to continue to squeak growing louder and beginning to trash in her sling. No matter how Antok adjusted her she continued to squirm forcing him to remove her from it cradling her in his hands. While a few Blades frowned at the interruption many cooed at the kit especially those who had their own cubs. “May I hold her?” Thace asks wanting permission and receiving it in the form of a nod before reaching out for her. He carefully cradled her against him as she sniffed at his fur curious about the unfamiliar scent still making tiny squeaks every few tiks. 

She suddenly sneezed, tiny and high pitched giving a little whine from the force of it. As Thace adjusted her his eyes went wide. Lavalli’s own eyes were half open just enough to see the gold of them a tiny speck of color before closing again with a yawn. “Her eyes didn’t fully open but give her another movement or two and they will. She is barely a pheeb old after all.” Ulaz explains taking her from Thace to check over before handing her back to her sire whom she snuggled up in his fur with a another cute little yawn drifting off to sleep in her father’s embrace safe and sound. 


	4. Catch That Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaway kit loose in The Blade of Marmora base opps?

“Catch that kit!!” Thace roars his voice echoing down the halls of the base alerting and drawing all blades’ attention to him, with in hearing range. A small ball of pale lavender fur giggled as she raced down the hall on all fours moving surprisingly fast for a kit so small. Upon spying the racing ball of fluff all blade members dove for her or joined in the chase for the run away kit seeing as how none felt like facing her parents wrath for letting her run loose around the base unsupervised. 

Lavender giggled again turning a corner sharply and darting down the new corridor heading towards the medbays. Lavender had gotten into yet another fight with some older kits in the schooling area. While she was too young to be there for learning purposes other then some basic things such as sharing and picking up after herself at only two deca-pheobs old, the schooling area did make a great daycare for her with adults to supervise her and care for her while her parents were busy.

Only problem was due to being so different and because of who exactly her parents were many cubs and older kits treated her with hostility because they felt she was favored by the schooling areas caretakers and teachers. They bullied her as cubs did when they didn’t like someone who was different and were cruel as cubs did tend to be if not corrected and set straight for their bad behavior that made them just as bad as the empire. 

That kind of behavior was discouraged but it didn’t completely stop it and the younger ones who didn’t understand picked it up from the older ones who did and were just being cruel because they could. But unfortunately for them Lavender didn’t take their bullying lying down and fought back literally. Two older cubs were being sent to the medbay to get treated for bite wounds from a certain sharp toothed galra kit. 

But she had been removed from the schooling area due to the fights breaking out. Thace who had been left in charge of her with his own new mate while her parents were away on a mission had gone to collect her only for her to escape him almost immediately. Now she was bounding down the halls and her parents were due back soon from their mission and there would be a hefty price to pay if they found their kit was running loose like this.

The doors to the medbay opened and Ulaz strode out not paying attention to his surroundings busy reading something on his datapad. Lavender booked it down the hall towards him avoiding all those who reached for her. “Laz!!” Thace shouts catching his mates attention causing him to pause and turn towards him blocking the path so Lavender couldn’t get by without getting caught. Or so they thought anyways. 

With a wiggle of her back end Lavender leapt a surprising height and proceeded to scramble her way up Ulaz’s back. Gripping the stripe of headfur Ulaz had, she jumped from the top of his head with all the strength she had crossing a sizable distance at a surprising height that had Thace’s heart pounding in his throat. Galra kits were known for being gangly and clumsy often tripping over their limbs. Jumping was a skill they developed later on in life around eleven to twelve deca-pheobs old and then it took a lot of practice for them to land properly which was why the schooling area was padded as kits tended to get curious and end up somewhere they shouldn’t be and fall and get hurt.

Jaws dropped and eyes bugged out staring wide eyed in awe as the tiny kit twisted herself around in midair and extended her hands and feet out below her her tail held up out of the way as she landed safe and sound on all fours the thick soft padding on the palms of her hands, finger tips and soles of her feet acting as shock absorbents cushioning her impact and allowing her to keep her balance thanks to her tail and immediately take off again running. 

“What….was that?!No kit has ever done that before!!” A blade member shouts which caused Thace to shake off the shock of seeing a kit jump from a good height and distance and land safely. “Well don’t just stand there go after her!!” He snarls stalking off after her himself Ulaz joining him at his side. “I need to get her to sit still long enough for me to get a good look at her features.” Ulaz comments as they gave chase up through the levels of the base.

“I dread when our own kits are her age.” Thace mutters to his paler furred mate. “We have to have kits first for that.” Ulaz remarks his ears twitching not sure how to feel about having kits after all they just became mates recently he wasn’t ready for kits.”We’ll discuss this later.” Thace grunts picking up speed as the nearly flying ball of fur heads for the ship hangers where a ship had just landed. 

Both adult galra skidded to a halt as the ship opened reveling the leader of the blade Kolivan and his mate their second in command Antok. “Dada!! Mama!!” The kit shrieks launching herself into her dams arms being scooped up quickly and brought up to Antok’s large chest to be cradled and cuddled as he starts to purr happily to his daughter whose own higher pitch purrs intertwined with his deeper one. 

“Lavilli!! What are you doing here?!Did you come to greet us?!” Antok nuzzles his kit pushing up his mask enough to lick and groom her headfur. Giggles escaped from the cub who wrapped her small arms around her dam’s neck happily. Kolivan shot the newly mated couple a look that suggested he would be talking to them later but for now he turns his attention to his daughter taking her from his mate to nuzzle her in greeting.


	5. Kits Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz is having his own kits this time around but he also gets to cubit a kit

Ulaz shifted in his nest unable to get comfortable. His mate was off on a long mission and Kolivan had already banned him from any and all missions the minute he figured out why Ulaz was suddenly getting sick in the mornings all smells except for certain ones made him nauseous. 

He now got to spend his days being uncomfortable from his nausea and the rapid growth of his already softening abdomen that was beginning to swell. Another sharp cramp in his stomach made him hiss as he rolled over pressing  a hand to his belly rubbing circles to try and sooth the growing kits inside. 

Part of him was almost afraid that this litter wouldn’t make it before he could tell his mate. Galra had problems breeding. Female galra did not exist at least not anymore instead males had developed the ability to breed and carry young though not at the same time. Any female galra there were were half breeds. Most half breeds in fact were female. Ulaz and several other blade members were exceptions due to their non galran parents species. 

A small hand much smaller then his own joined his on his belly rubbing in soothing circles with a chirp from the owner. A small kit around the age of three decapheebs poked her head up from the blankets that made up his nest inching closer so she could nuzzle his tummy with a little coo that settled his litter right down. 

Tiny and fragile looking the kits fur was similar to his own short, thin and sleek. Lavender in color with already long lilac headfur. She had some pearly patches of fur on her body breaking up the lavender in unique markings. She was far to mischievous of a kit to be put with the very few other kits or cubs on board the base. And much to precious as well. 

Lavilli her name was or at least that’s what her dam had named her. Antok said it meant brave hearted in his sires tongue. A trip to the space mall shortly after she was born for supplies had resulted in the first known frivolous purchase made by their leader. A book from a planet called Earth far away from the galaxy their base resided in. The book was filled with flowers pressed and preserved all of which were various shades of purple. 

The kit had taken a liking to two flowers in the book in particular which resulted in her calling name. Lavender Lilac. Her fur color matched the shades of the flowers so she was called Lavender by all but her dam and sire. She was the only surviving kit of Kolivan and Antok. 

Antok had had a far more difficult pregnancy then Ulaz was having and had miscarried several times before. He had in fact lost most of his litter which he had been devastated about and those who had survived till the end sadly did not survive the long laborious birth. The runt of the litter who had somehow survived it all was super tiny and wasn’t expected to get very big. Very fragile still and having apparently inherited recessive traits from both parents that did have their strengths made her vastly different from most. 

The first and only kit of the leader and his mate their co leader. Ulaz having been there every step of the way for Antok’s pregnancy and labor Ulaz had been the one to be the bearer of bad news. Antok’s reproductive system had taken hard hits in the past but giving birth to Lavender had destroyed it to the point that if he were to try and carry another litter he would be putting his life in danger. Kolivan had forbid him from trying again for another later. Antok could still sire kits but no longer bear them. 

Lavender didn’t get along with the other cubs and kits because she was different and because of who her parents were. So Ulaz who no longer could go on missions was placed in charge of cub sitting her. She was incredibly sweet and always managed to get his own kits to settle down.

 Smart and fast she could escape any other cub sitter except him. She liked the babies too much to go far from Ulaz’s side. She had names picked out for them even. They were humoring her and letting her name one of the kits at least give them a calling name anyways.  

She picked Keith as it was a name listed in her favorite book her flower book. Probably the name of who ever owned the book before her it was the only name she liked enough to deem suitable for their kits. And right now she was pressed up against his tummy purring and murmuring softly to the tiny ones inside. They weren’t moving yet but her actions settled the cramps and pains he got so he allowed it. 

Shifting to lie down Ulaz scooped the kit up placing her on his chest for a nap as he finally got comfortable. She yawned cutely her eyes drooping. Ulaz chuckled at how adorable she looked knowing that once her nap was over then she would be full of energy once more. One hand on the kit and the other covering his own growing family he slide into a relaxed sleep.


	6. Kits Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a kit has a nightmare but her parents don't respond to her calls a midnight roaming happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved chapters around the new chapter is now chapter 2 as it takes place after Small Body, Big Heart thats chapter 1 but before Catch That Kit
> 
> Another new chapter but it is now in the place of chapter 2 takes place slightly before Squeaky Little Kit

Antok whimpered clutching his mate panting. He shuddered as Kolivan hit the right spot inside him. They hadn’t had the chance to be intimate in a while but after much fighting to get her down their kit was fast asleep in her room next door. Both were tense and could use a nice moment to themselves to relieve stress. Trying not to be too loud out of fear of waking their child they muffled themselves as they touched, caressed and moved together. Kolivan gave a rumbling purr nuzzling his nose along Antok’s temple before giving him a galran kiss, touching their noses together. 

Antok wrapped his limbs around Kolivan arms, legs and tail. He steadily got louder as they neared their climax. Kolivan came with a roar biting his mates neck as he did. Antok returned the bite shuddering through his own release. They collapsed on their bed nuzzling and grooming each other enjoying a tender moment together. Only to have it interrupted by pounding on their door. “Kolivan!! Antok!!” Thace calls through the door sounding frustrated. “Go away Thace not now.” Kolivan growls baring his teeth at the door wanting to continue to enjoy their moment to themselves.

“I don’t care if you’re decent or not come do something about your kit!!” Thace snarls on the other side of the door. That caught their attention. Antok scrambled out from under his mate racing to the connecting door to their kits nursery. The nursery was empty the bed was a disaster plushies strewn everywhere and blankets torn by claws. A heavy salty scent lingered in the room along with the scent of fear. Their kit had been afraid and crying and they hadn’t realized. 

Antok made a noise of distressed looking for his kit everywhere in the room not finding a trace of her. The door leading out of her room into the hall showed a green light on the scanner meaning it was unlocked. They always locked it at night so she couldn’t wander the base if she wanted to leave her room she would have to go through their room to do so waking them as the door would beep. They must have been so distracted they forgot to lock the door and then got too busy to notice that she had awoken and was distressed. 

Kolivan frowned hurriedly pulling on some pants and tossing some to his mate to put on. Thace seemed to know where their kit was if they wanted to find her they would have to talk to him and Kolivan was not about to do so naked. Antok threw on the pants quickly tearing them with his claws in the process but they covered him sufficiently enough. Opening the door they were greeted by the sight of a rumpled Thace who looked like he had just rolled out of bed. 

“You’re kit was found wandering the halls calling. Ulaz responded to her and now she is crying and screaming and won’t stop but claims she doesn’t want either of you. Ulaz is exhausted and can’t sleep because your kit is upset. Come do something about her. Comfort her, get her to stop crying she is your kit.” Thace growls fists clenched. With that he spun on his heel and lead the way towards his own quarters. As they neared the room they could hear the sounds of a young kit screaming at the top of their lungs and heart wrenching sobs. 

Opening the door they found Ulaz holding and trying to comfort a hysterical kit. Antok made a distressed sound at the sight of his baby so upset and tried to reach for her only for her to catch sight of him and start screaming louder shouting no over and over again. Ulaz shifted her so her so her kicking legs wouldn’t connect with his distended belly. He tried soothing the distressed kit by purring to her making Antok feel jealous that another was comforting his kit and not him. Especially when that other Galra was pregnant. 

“Kit come here.” Antok tries to collect her from Ulaz murmuring to her soothingly only for her to turn away from him and clutch onto Ulaz harder. “No!! Go Away!!” She screams sobbing into Ulaz’s short fur soaking it with her tears. Antok’s ears pinned back distressed further by his kits words. “Kit come on now your dam is worried about you.” Kolivan’s voice was stern not liking seeing his mate upset because their kit was being stubborn. Lavender gave a loud sniff turning her face towards them to glare at them “No I hate you!! I hate you both!! Go away!!” She hisses at them teeth bared in a snarl. 

Antok gave a distressed whine his heart breaking at her words. She had never once said she hated them before. Hated him. Was it something he said? Something he did? What had upset her so badly she hated him? Kolivan bared his teeth in return at her. “Kit that is enough you are making Antok upset with your words now stop you don’t mean it so don’t say it.” He growls marching closer to her. Thace slide between Kolivan and Ulaz who still held Lavender rocking her soothingly purring to her and making little chirps at her to calm her. 

She hiccuped and sniffed burying her face against his chest again whimpering still crying. Thace and Kolivan faced off against each other teeth bared and snarling. Ulaz wasn’t going to be giving up the distressed kit and Thace refused to let another galra near his pregnant mate while Kolivan saw his behavior as defiance to his authority. All this just made Antok even more upset and distressed his instincts screaming for him to take his kit from a rival galra with kits that may steal his only baby and comfort her. His instincts also were telling him to try and calm his mate or back him up but he knew backing him up wouldn’t help the situation but would just make it worse. 

With instincts taking over Antok vocalized a call to his kit calling her to him. His mate stopped snarling to turn and look at him ears perked. Lavender lifted her head slightly to peer at him hesitantly. He called again and this time he got an answer. A faint hesitant one but still an answering call. She then let out her own call one of distress one that called her parents without words. 

Both Antok and Ulaz answered with their own calls. But Lavender was focused on her dam now not Ulaz who had been the one to first respond to her calling when she was wandering the halls. Antok made his answering call again seeing his baby open up to him now relaxing a little. She sniffed and held up her arms to Antok wanting him to pick her up. He gladly reached for her plucking her from Ulaz’s grasp. Nuzzles were exchanged between parent and child before she settled down against him listening to him purr as he groomed her fur soothing her as she sniffed rubbing her face against his fur to dry her tears. 

“Come now kitling lets go back to our rooms okay?” He croons to her getting a sleepy nod in return having nearly cried herself in exhaustion. Kolivan had quieted down no longer facing off with Thace or snarling or anything. He moved to stand beside his mate and kit focused on them now. As they turned to leave Lavender waved over Antok’s shoulder with a yawned out “Bye bye Laz, Bye bye Ace, Bye Bye Keef.” Thace chuckled and shook his head at her saying good bye to his unborn kit. 

Lavender slept the rest of the night between her parents in their bed. “So she woke up from a nightmare and called but got no answer? She called several times but no answer? That’s why she went looking for you and went out the unlocked door? When she called again Ulaz responded and she thought because you didn’t respond you didn’t love her anymore. Stars that was one hell of a night you had. Regris no stop that your tail isn’t food” A fellow blade member exclaimed bouncing their one deca-phoeb old son on a hip as he tried to eat his own spiky tail. Kolivan stood beside Antok, who refused to put their daughter down even once today instead taking the quintent off to stay with her in the schooling area, stroking her headfur that he had braided special for her as she dozed against her dams shoulder still tired from her emotionally exhausting night.  


End file.
